


Emma via Insta

by ImpatientPatty



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpatientPatty/pseuds/ImpatientPatty
Summary: The residents of Highbury are on Instagram! Follow them as they react to all the goings on in their quiet country village in Surrey.For insider knowledge on the real thoughts and feelings behind the comments, be sure to read the hashtags!
Relationships: Frank Churchill/Jane Fairfax, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse, Robert Martin/Harriet Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. WaylorWedding1815

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Westons are married 💗


	2. @HarrietSmith17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WoodhouseWeddings has got a new follower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoodhouseWeddings’ picture is from https://pin.it/79ZQ7eE

**Author's Note:**

> Character icons are from this brilliant children's book 'Jane Austen's Emma' from Awesomely Austen' by Katy Birchall and Eglantine Ceulemans  
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Jane-Austens-Emma-Awesomely-Austen/dp/1444950657
> 
> WestonAtRandalls' image: https://pin.it/2j8Ky0e


End file.
